Hanahaki
by bunnyBUC
Summary: ¿Te amo tanto que duele? Eres como la planta que crece en mi pecho, la que me llena de pétalos los pulmones. Tan hermosa pero esta matándome de a poco. ¿Por qué si yo adorno tu corazón con pétalos, tú me das las espinas? (one shot SouRin) es mi primera vez escribiendo un Hanahaki Desease, así que les invito a todos a que pasen y lean esta triste historia.


Primero que nada muchas gracias por estar aquí 3.

Segundo, este fanfic es el resultado de un reto y una larga búsqueda en google XD. La persona que me reto a escribirlo esta de cumpleaños así que eso me lleva al tercer pero no menos importante tema ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOSSSS! Este fanfic lo hago, también, como regalo para mi querísima amiga y autora de increíbles fanfics Mokona33.

Mato dos pájaros de un tiro (?

Nunca había escrito o leído algo con esta temática así que espero que no me haya quedado tan mal.

La "enfermedad e Hanahaki Desease" consiste en que le crece una planta en los pulmones a la persona cuyo amor no es correspondido o es tóxico. La planta impide a la persona respirar ocasionándole la muerte y solo puede ser retirada quirúrgicamente, pero al hacerlo también son extirpados los sentimientos hacia esa persona.

Otra característica es que el huésped escupe pétalos por su boca.

Gracias google- sama y sin más espero que les guste.

No hace falta decir que los personajes no me pertenecen y que estoy muy ansiosa por la película.

Como creo tampoco hace falta aclarar que después de esa breve descripción de lo que es el Hanahaki, no se esperen algo muy japi.

Perdonen los errores que encuentren, ahora si les dejo de molestar.

* * *

 **Hanahaki Disease**

Los doctores le dijeron que se trataba de una extraña enfermedad llamada Hanahaki, en donde una planta crece en tus pulmones impidiéndote respirar.

Genial, como si no tuviera ya de que preocuparme.

Dicen que deben de removérmelas quirúrgicamente lo antes posible o si no moriré.

 _Muerto por una flor, quién lo diría._

Toso y escupo más de esos extraños pétalos, aunque la habitación este a oscuras se perfectamente lo que son ya que llevo varios días escupiéndolos de mi boca.

 _¿Cuándo había comenzado eso?_

Sinceramente no lo recuerdo, solo sé que duele y a cada día parece intensificarse. Cada vez me cuesta más poder respirar y lo cierto es que tengo miedo, tengo miedo a que esto empeore pero el dolor es tan grande que hay días en los que me resigno y lo único que parece aliviar mi dolor es saber que todo se acabará en cualquier momento.

 _¿Debería aceptar la cirugía o debería dejarla crecer? Es gracioso como estos pequeños pétalos rojos me hacen tanto daño aunque parecen ser indiferentes hacia su huésped._

 _Rojos, no sé si lo son así por provenir de una flor roja o por que la sangre los tinta de ese color. Nunca me tome la molestia de lavarla una y comprobarlo._

 _Son rojas, como **él.**_

 _Él, quién siempre logra sorprenderme y querer esforzarme hasta sobrepasar mis límites con tal de poder estar a su lado._

 _Él, con sus dientes afilados que para mí son perfectos aunque él los odie._

 _Él que siempre eh amado desde pequeño, y que a pesar de todas las cosas que hizo yo lo perdono y sigo amando._

Rin Matsuoka era la persona más perfecta a mis ojos y la persona a quién siempre ha pertenecido mi corazón, me gustaría que el suyo también dijera lo mismo pero no. El suyo tiene nombre y apellido, Haruka Nanase y odio ver como se humilla al tener que recoger los pedazos que quedan siempre de su corazón después de hablar con él.

Pero egoístamente me gustaba porque era yo quién siempre lo terminaba ayudando a reconstruirlo hasta que un día todo cambio y cuando lo note fue muy tarde.

 _¿Cuándo habían surgido esas miradas entre la multitud y sonrisas discretas? Las ligeras miradas que le daba el pelirrojo al Nanase siempre estuvieron pero ahora estas eran correspondidas en silencio._

Con el transcurso del tiempo sentí que comenzaba ahogarme hasta que un día escupí un pétalo ensangrentado. La planta fue creciendo en mi interior junto con mi soledad y amargura.

Ahora Rin ya no me esperaba para volver juntos de entrenamiento, dejó de visitarme o venir y quedarse lo justo y necesario en las prácticas. Incluso Momo y Nitori notaron el cambio.

Todo pareció resolverse para la mayoría cuando Rin solicitó algunos días libres para regresar a Australia, lo que nadie sabía fue que no iba a ir solo.

Recuerdo que me había enfadado mucho con él ¡¿Por qué no me lo había dicho?! ¿Acaso no confiaba en mí? ¿Por qué debía enterarme de otras fuentes en vez de su propia boca?

Los celos y la ira me habían invadieron ese día así que sin pensármelo mucho me fui a su casa y lo confronté, fue una suerte que su madre y hermana salieran a hacer algunas compras.

Rin se asustó al verme tan agitado y comenzó a asustarse por mi actitud, yo también lo hubiera hecho si me hubiera visto. Le exigí que me dijera por qué se iba cuando estábamos tan cerca de la final, cuando todo parecía volver a la normalidad.

 _\- ¿Por qué te quieres alejar de mí?-_ Fue lo primero que pensé pero nunca se lo dije.

\- Lo lamento Sousuke, fue algo repentino la verdad – No estaba viéndome, el suelo parecía ser más importante – No fue mi idea en realidad. Fue todo idea de Makoto.

 _¿Tachibana? No lo conocía bien y tampoco compartí muchas palabras con él pero era obvio lo que sentía por su compañero._

\- Él me citó para que habláramos y me dijo por lo que Haru estaba pensando. Intentó hacerlo entrar en razón pero no parece haber funcionado por lo que me pidió que yo hablara con él.

 _No lo entendía ¿Se estaba dando por vencido? ¿Estaba tirando la toalla al dejarlo solo con Rin un fin de semana a miles de kilómetros de distancia? Por lo que me sé, el castaño realmente parecía apreciar con locura al moreno y lo conoce mucho antes que al de ojos rubís... entonces ¿Por qué abandonar después de tanto esfuerzo?_

\- Se veía realmente derrotado, no creí que pudiera hacer algo pero Makoto me rogó y me dijo que yo era el único que él escucharía…. Te lo imaginas jajaja ¿Haru escuchándome más a mí que ah Makoto?

 _Quizás cualquier otra persona diría que se está burlando, pero yo lo conozco desde hace mucho tiempo y sé que eso es como un sueño para él recibiendo la atención de aquel que por tanto tiempo ha anhelado._

\- Así que tu gran plan fue llevarlo por tres días a un país extranjero – La ira fue reemplazándose por tristeza, es como si todo ese fuego que antes que quemaba se fuera apagando hasta no quedar ni rastros- Solos.

 _Y ahí fue cuando comprendí los sentimientos de Tachibana, nuca pensé que ver su sonrisa me doliera tanto. Sus mejillas estaban coloradas, tartamudeaba avergonzado diciendo cosas sin sentido pero con una enorme y boba sonrisa que no parecía darse cuenta pues mostraba todos los dientes y el odia mostrarlos._

 _Solo él lograba esas reacciones en mi amado. Yo jamás podría lograr algo así y lo sabía pero no quería reconocerlo, hasta ahora_

Sin más que agregar me fui de su casa, creo que le desee buena suerte, no lo recuerdo y no me importa. Solo quería salir de ahí porque dolía.

No quería que viera mis lágrimas o se enterara de los pétalos. Corrí hasta la playa y me deje caer en la arena, grite de rabia y dolor dejando que mis lágrimas fueran parte del mar.

 ** _¿Si yo solo decoro tu corazón con pétalos por qué tú me clavas las espinas en el mío?_**

El día después de su regreso acordamos en reunirnos, él me cuenta todo lo que paso con gran emoción, incluso su "desafortunado" pero oportuna situación en el Hotel.

No quería escuchar más así, tampoco me quedaba mucho tiempo así que lo interrumpí y le dije que me iba.

\- ¿Cómo que te vas? Pero ¿A dónde?

Solo le dije que me iba por un tiempo, también necesitaba encontrarme como Nanase.

\- Pero ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? ¿Esto es porque no te dije que me iba a ir con Haru?

No contesto sus interrogantes, la verdad cada vez me cuesta más mantener mi actitud.

 _La verdad es que ya no soporto sentirme así, el dolor nuca parece ceder y con cada momento que sé que tus ojos solo pueden mirarlo a él la agonía solo aumenta._

 _Lamento ser un cobarde por no poder decírtelo._

\- ¿Al menos podrías decirme cuando piensas irte? – Me dice con lágrimas en la cara, me siento tan asqueroso por provocarle eso. Me odio a morir en estos momentos.

\- Me voy justo ahora, solo pasaba para despedirme realmente- sus ojos se agrandan y se congela es su sitio.

\- C-como…

Le doy una seca despedida y me doy la vuelta en dirección a la salida pero él corre y me abraza por la espalda.

\- E-espera no te vayas ¡No te vayas! Sousuke por favor no me dejes.

 _A pesar de las lágrimas me río por lo absurdo, hace unos días quien rogaba era yo._

 _Si me quedo solo me haría daño con felicidad, yo quería ser egoísta o desearte el mal pero tú sabes que eso es imposible. A pesar de todas las cosa que me hiciste yo te perdono y deseo que tengas esa sonrisa siempre._

Un hilo de sangre recorre mi boca hasta mi barbilla manchando mi camisa con gotas de sangre, al separar mis labios caen pétalos rojos.

\- Lo siento- llego a decir suavemente.

 _Creo que son **ciclámenes** ahora que lo pienso_.

Avanzo sin importar el agarre del pelirrojo, intento hacer caso omiso as u llanto y a mi parte que me grita que me quede, le pida perdón y le prometa quedarse.

Ni siquiera cierro la puerta cuando salgo dejándolo atrás en el suelo hecho un par de lágrimas pidiéndome que regrese.

* * *

¿y qué tal les pareció? ustedes saben lo mucho que aprecio sus review. Por más pequeño que sea me hace muy feliz poder leerlos.

Nuevamente ¡Feliz cumpleaños! Espero que la estés pasando de 10. Se que el reto era MakoHaru pero se me hizo que un SouRin a lo Laura Sad le quedaría mejor.

Aclaro que la planta utilizada fue el Ciclámen que simboliza el amor profundo y sincero, siendo considerada en Japón como la flor del amor. Su versión de las rosas u Orquídeas (?

Sinceramente nunca fui muy fan de los finales abiertos y menos si son tan tristes e injustos con personajes que adoro. Mientras buscaba sobre esto en Google, no se si esto sea canon, pero había leído que había tres formas de quitarte la planta

La primera era con la muerte. Muerte que te provoca la planta al no poder respirar.

La segunda era estirpártela quirúrgicamente

La tercera era que esa persona especial (en el caso de los amores no correspondidos) fuera recíproco a tus sentimientos por lo que la planta desaparece y es en esta última opción que quiero basar el final de mi fanfic.

Sinceramente si les dijera que voy seguirlo les estaría mintiendo vilmente, quizás. Los que siguen mis otros fanfics sabran que tengo muchos sin continuar desgraciadamente, peeeero si tuviera que dale una continuación en algún momento pondría que Rin se da cuenta de sus sentimientos cuando estaba con Haru en Australia.

Rin se le confieza a Haru pero este le rechaza por sus sentimientos hacia Makoto (porque Makoharu siempre) a pesar de todo quedan como amigos sin remordimientos Rin siente su corazón más ligero, como si le hubieran quitado un peso o algo así y se da cuenta de que Sousuke siempre estuvo ahí pero no esta muy seguro hasta que pasa lo de su abandono un día después de su llegada y eso es todo o que él necesita pasa salir a buscarlo.

Si se lo encuentra varios días o meses después en un hospital (siguiendo la historia de la segunda temporada en donde mi bebu se manda a mudar a anda a saber donde y no vuelve a aparecer más) o si lo encuentra aún en el pueblo a nada de morir por asfixia ya es de ustedes. Pero Rin se le confieza y llora sosteniéndolo, Sou es llevado al hospital y ahí le sacan la planta o mágicamente desaparece. Al despertar ve a Rin y este se le vuelve a confesar y le reclama por no decirle lo de la planta, ambos lloran y se besan correspondiendo al fin sus sentimientos fin, así bien dulzón.

Otro final es que Sousuke en realidad se muere y Rin nunca lo sabe, o quizás sí pero tarde o Rin termina con Haru o a Sousuke le quitan la flor maligna y sus sentimientos por Rin se mueren y desarrolla nuevos por otra persona (MAKOTO) ... bueno ya verán ustedes que final les gusta más

Gracias a todos nuevamente por tomarse la molestia de leer esto y hasta luego.


End file.
